


Mickey hates BATS!!!

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bats, M/M, Mickey hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this Vine someone said souned like Mickey, so I went with Mickey and Ian dozing off when Ian sees something chilling in the corner of the ceiling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey hates BATS!!!

[Mickey trying to hit the Bat with a broom](https://vine.co/v/MlhmgiAlOK0)

Mickey and Ian were getting ready for bed, they were snuggling under the blackets which was Ian being the big spoon and Mickey the little spoon. 

they turned off the lights, the window open letting in the cool night air, Ian nuzzled Mickeys neck, kissing it, earning hums of approvel

suddenly Ian saw a blur fly by "ey, Mick, you awake?"

"hmmm I am now"

"I think something just flew into the room"

"go back to sleep" Mickey said ignoring Ian

"Mickey please just turn on the lights I swear.."

Mickey sat up, angerily he flicked on the light, "See! there is fucking nothing--" going on a rant before Ian sushed him

"Mick, look, up there on the fan what is that?"

they both looked up, the ceiling fan had five wide white blades, sitting on the edge, was a black ball

'no fuckin way' Mickey mumbled loudly, more to himself then to Ian

"Is that a -"

"Thats a Fucking BAT!"

Mickey screeched when it dropped and in midair started flying in a circle, trying to find a hidden place, going for the closet door that was ajar

"NO FUCKING WAY!!"

Mickey and Ian jumped up, scattering Ian went for the broom in the kitchen, Mickey slammed shut his closet door

the bat flew in circles

"IAN! HURRY YOUR BIG ASS UP!!"

'"IM COMIN- JESUS"  
  


he stumbled over himself

when he was close enough Mickey grabbed the broom from him

"Mickey whatare you going to do?"

"Im going to fucking kill it"

"MICK! DONT KILL IT!!!" Ian screeched 

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!!" the brunette yelled back at his redheaded boyfriend while tring to corner the bat and squash it but it was too quick and just flew higher out of reach

"Cause then we have to clean it off the walls MICKEY!! and what if it has fuckin rabies or some shit?"

"and what do you wanna do, crockadile Dun Dee? HUH!!?? GET BACK HERE!!" Mickey was standing on the bed now , flinging the broom around hopelessly

Iggy had woken up "ey, whats the fucking noise you guys shit" 

"Mickeys trying to kill that bat"

Ian pointed to Iggys brother

"Hey! Mickey! just grab it in mid fucking air, bro"

"Fuck you Iggy! I aint touching shit!"

''never mind Im going back to bed" Iggy turned and left 

"THANKS! REAL FUCKING HELP!!"

Ian thought a moment, he waiting for when the bat circled around again, Mickey screaming every cuss word he knew of, and Ian with his big long arms, caught it in mid flight

"OH MY GOD I CAUGHT IT MICKEY OH FUCK!" Ian freaked out as it flapped its wings 

"OH MY GOD IT BITE ME!!" 

"ARE YOU OKAY!!" Mickey tossed the broom and grabbed the offending beast and tossed it out the window, watching it fly away

"YOU JACK ASS !!" pulling on a shirt and his shoes

"where you going?" Ian said holding his bleeding thumb

"PUT that shit under water! Im going to get Veronica, shes got something I bet she can give you a shot or some shit, just call me if you faint or some shit OKAY, jesus christ you ass hat"

and thats how at 2 in the morning Veronica came over in her red silk night gown, and her big big of medicane and secret medical supplies, and gave Ian every shot she could think of, while Mickey yelled at him for being a dumb ass, but he later cuddled him and kissed his head, saying he hopes he's okay 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely a Mexican free tailed bat


End file.
